Old Friends
by ArchAngelAmazon
Summary: This is a request. An old friend of Tina and Santana's shows up at McKinley. As always rated for language, though toned down a bit
1. New boy

"Now that we're done stretching let's take a leisurely run, give me two miles ladies! Brittany set the pace!" Sue yelled into her megaphone, the Cheerios groaned.

"Britt take it easy." Santana mumbled taking her place next to the slender blonde Cheerio.

Brittany simply smiled starting to run, she matched her pace with Quinn and Santana's, the girls weren't speaking again but they were still her best friends so they tolerated each other for her.

"And here come the boys." Quinn muttered. "I feel like a rabbit to a greyhound."

"What?" Brittany scrunched up her nose glancing at Quinn.

"Bait sweetie, their coach sends them on the track after us so they run without bitching." Santana explained.

"Oh." Brittany still didn't understand.

"Focus ladies!" Quinn called out hearing the Cheerios start talking behind them, the girls quieted down but when one of the football players jogged by them the Unholy Trinity understood what the noise was about.

"Yum." Brittany's eyes focused on the broad bare back that was now running in front of her.

Quinn's eyebrow arched, she wasn't going to argue, "I suddenly feel very greyhoundish." Santana agreed. Their focus now shifted to the broad shoulders and bare muscled back in front of them they forgot their pace and ran to keep up with the boy in front of them causing the Cheerios to groan at the faster pace.

Lap counting forgotten the girls ran until Sue called them off the track at the same time Coach Beiste yelled for the boys to join her on another part of the field. The Cheerios who could breathe were trying to see who the new boy on the football team was, "Double yum." Brittany bit her lower lip, Santana glanced the shirtless teen still had his back to them but he was talking to a new and familiar face.

"Nope, leave Steven Tyler alone." Santana quipped recognizing the boy as Sam Evans, Santana frowned tugging Brittany over to water station and away from the boys when Sam smiled in their direction, Quinn smirked following behind.

"He's as big as Finn." Quinn commented before turning to Sue.

"He's as tall as Finn," Santana corrected "Finnocence looks nothing like that under his sweatshirt, that boy's got shoulders and muscles, Finn's got... well not that." Santana took a quick drink, Quinn had to admit Santana was right, after all Santana had slept with the quarterback.

"Q, Sandbags run 'em through it!"

"Pyramid!" the girls groaned but stopped when Sue looked their way. "Britt, flip with me. S, you're top." Santana smirked joining the other girls, Sue's punishment of being on the bottom of the pyramid lasted two weeks and then her replacement got an ear infection so it was back to the top for Santana Lopez. But she was still mad at Quinn.

Football players off their minds the Cheerios focused on their own practice knowing if they messed up Sue would have their heads.

* * *

Holding Mike's hand and not getting slushied was still taking some getting used to for Tina, but then high school was still taking time to get used to, friends from elementary and middle school stopped being friends and it was all about being popular. Tina liked going unnoticed but that had changed since she'd joined Glee, she stopped stuttering and was slowly becoming braver by the day. But it didn't stop her from cringing at the sight of a slushie. She was trying to listen to Mike but he was talking about football "I think we have a chance, we got Sam who was quarterback at his old school, Beiste is thinking of making him quarterback and the two new guys are doing good, it sucks Matt's dad got transferred."

"That's good, I mean bad...you know what I mean." Tina sighed looking up at Mike who nodded.

Matt was a good friend to Mike, stuck with him through junior high and even joined Glee at the risk of losing popularity, Tina glanced at Santana Lopez, the perfect example of dropping friends to become popular. Leaning down Mike kissed the top of Tina's head "We'll get through, I'm sure Sam will work out." Tina nodded knowing he was talking about Glee and not football. "Dim sum? Tonight?" Mike asked as they walked into the choir room.

"Dim sum is great." Brittany chirped as she bounced by Mike and Tina, Santana followed close behind keeping her eyes on the blonde only acknowledging the couple with a slight nod.

"Hi Brittany, hi Santana." Mike smiled taking a seat next to Tina.

Brittany grinned waving at Mike and Tina, Tina gave a small smile and wave. Typical Thursday, ignored by the Cheerios, except Brittany, until Glee practice and then they were all 'buddy, buddy' and teamed up against the drama diva Rachel.

Quinn strolled in giving Tina a nod, she was nicer since the whole 'baby gate', taking a seat next to Brittany and Santana, Quinn frowned when Finn and Rachel walked in holding hands.

Rolling her eyes Tina rested her head on Mike's shoulder, it was the one thing they could all agree on Rachel was an annoying diva that didn't like to share the spotlight and she had Mr. Schue in her pocket. "It's the perfect song for me really." Rachel beamed.


	2. New boy, old friends

Tina sat on the bleachers watching as the football players and Cheerios took the field, she didn't always watch the practices but they were going out to dinner with Mike's parents again, this time right after practice. She knew the widely waving blonde was Brittany, she waved back, she couldn't help but smile knowing Brittany as well as Mike would yell 'hi Tina' every time they ran by the bleachers.

Adjusting her black beanie Tina dug through her book bag, pulling out her math book and a clip board, she always did part of her homework when she stayed for practice, like Mike she maintained a perfect GPA, if it wasn't a perfect grade her dad would freak out like Mike's parents. Brittany was lucky her dad was different.

Hearing the pounding of feet coming around the track Tina looked up smile in place waiting for Brittany and Mike to wave and smile, Mike was smiling but he was pointing at her the new guy next to him looked up at her. Tina froze, recognizing the bright blue eyes immediately, he recognized her as well, practically running over Mike the new boy ran straight for Tina. "Tina!"

"Jason!" she hadn't seen him in years, since the last time he was in juvie and she had moved, almost dropping her clipboard Tina quickly put it down standing up.

He didn't run for the steps he just grabbed the fence and bounced over it. Mike stood stunned as the others ran around him, Santana's eyes never leaving the new boy's back if she stopped Sue would give her hell. Mike watched as the new boy easily lifted Tina with one arm, carefully hugging her as she laughed. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he set her down.

"I go to school here."

Mike stood at the fence confused. "Tina?"

"Oh." Dropping her hands from the boy's shoulders Tina beamed "I know him, we went to elementary and middle school together."

"Small world." Mike said softly.

"I should get back to running...I'll see you after practice?" he asked hopeful.

"Of course." Tina couldn't help but smile, "Have you seen Santana?" she asked as he jumped back down on the track.

"Lopez is here?" Jason asked grinning.

"You remember the Cheerios I was telling you about?" Mike asked. "The Unholy Trinity."

"Yea." Jason nodded not knowing what it had to do with his old friend. "You told me stay away unless they talk to me."

"The Unholy Trinity." Tina pointed to the trio leading the Cheerios around the track, "Quinn, Brittany and Santana."

"Our Santana?" Jason squinted.

"She's not the same girl we knew." Tina admitted.

Jason smirked taking in the Goth look and lack of stutter "Neither are you."

"True." Tina nodded before warning "Oh, be nice to Brittany or you'll piss off Santana, Brittany's a sweet girl." Mike nodded in agreement.

"Promise." Jason nodded.

Santana watched as Mike and the blonde jogged over to the team. "Good of you to join us gentlemen." Coach Beiste waited for either to comment.

"Sorry Coach." Mike and Jason apologized before Jason added "I was just surprised to see an old friend."

"Are you okay San?" Brittany asked, Sue was busy arguing with someone on the phone.

"Yea, I just thought I saw... never mind it couldn't be him." Santana shook her head.

"Looks like Tina knows the new boy." Quinn commented before turning away from the girls to yell at the Cheerios. "We're practicing catches, do not drop my flyers!"

Her attention quickly focused on the Cheerios in front of her before Santana glanced at Brittany, Brittany was too big to be a flyer so she would usually be a spotter during their practices, always for Santana. All it took was one time for them to almost drop Santana once during freshman year and the blonde refused to leave her side. Santana'd been like that with Tina in elementary and middle school, but high school the kids were vicious, so when Tina showed up a year after her Santana pretended to not know her even going so far as to threaten her when the younger girl pushed the issue. Santana had her hands full protecting Brittany, the blonde was too sweet for her own good.

* * *

Tina was leaned against the wall by the locker room doors waiting for Mike and Jason, she couldn't believe how much he'd changed gone was the short curly hair in it's place a buzz cut slightly longer than Puck's. "Trolling for a new boyfriend Chang, Michael finally get wise and dump your ass?"

Tina had learned to ignore the Cheerios as they filed out of the locker room, only Brittany and Quinn were nice, Santana would just nod, they really only spoke in Glee and then it was usually bashing on Rachel. Straightening up Tina smiled, walking next to Mike was Jason, grinning he swept her up into his arms spinning her around "It's so good to see you again." holding her eye level his grin changed to a smile.

"How did you two meet again?" Mike asked concerned that the other boy was still holding his girlfriend in his arms.

"Oh." Tina looked down at her forgotten boyfriend.

Jason gently put her down apologizing. "Sorry man." shoving his hands in his pockets he explained "We met when I was in first grade, Tina was in kindergarten, the other kids wouldn't let her swing, they were picking on her."

"Santana pushed them off the swing and Jason scared them away." Tina finished.

"Wait you knew Santana when she was in grade school?" Mike asked wide eyed.

"Yea." Jason laughed surprising Mike with his volume, Jason may have been soft spoken but when he laughed he was very boisterous. "Santana wasn't afraid of anyone."

"She was a bad ass." Tina nodded.

"Was? I'm still a bad ass Girl Chang, and who are you _chico blanco_?" Santana's hands were shoved in her jacket pockets, Brittany's arm looped through hers.

Turning around the towering boy grinned down at her "Hey Lopez."

Her glare disappeared, she knew that toothy grin, blue eyes and dimples "Jason? Jason Emmett?" when he just grinned more she pulled away from Brittany who was totally lost when Santana jumped into the boy's arms kissing him. Giving her a quick spin around Jason sat Santana back down looking at the two blondes, now holding hands he gave a friendly smile.

Tina stepped forward "Brittany, Quinn this is a friend from elementary and middle school Jason, Jason this is Brittany," Tina pointed to the taller of the two blondes "and Quinn."

"Nice to meet you." Quinn smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Jason extended his hand to them, Quinn took it, Brittany shoved her hands in her pockets frowning. Santana slipped out of Jason's arms stepping next to Brittany, Brittany quickly linked pinkies with her.

"Britt." Santana nodded to Jason's outstretched hand.

"It's okay Brittany he's nice." Tina promised seeing the blonde hesitate, Tina'd heard the rumors, early on a few of the football players had messed with Brittany. Santana had handled them, viciously.

"Okay." Brittany nodded but kept her one hand in her pocket and she wasn't about to un-link pinkies with Santana. He dropped his hand, tilting her head Brittany quipped "You're tall like Finn."

"Um...Thank you." Jason hoped it was a complement.

"San, are we still going to Breadstix?" Brittany asked chewing her lower lip.

"You still have a thing for that place?" Jason chuckled, but stopped when he saw Brittany's expression.

"Always." Santana smirked before offering "You should join us, catch up on old times."

"Sounds like you two were already set to go, we can catch up later." he shook his head, he didn't know if Santana had seen it but her friend wasn't just frowning at him again, he'd caught a quick glare when he'd teased Santana about Breadstix. He waited until they were out of range before saying "I don't think Brittany likes me."

"I'd say she hates you." Mike said honestly, Quinn nodded in agreement.

"That's not true." Tina admonished Mike "Brittany doesn't hate anyone."

Mike snorted mumbling under his breath "Wanna bet?" glancing at the time on his phone he nodded towards the parking lot "Tina we'd better get going if we're going to make dinner with my mom."

"Okay." Tina nodded, "Oh phone number, I can give you Santana's too." Tina held her hand out for Jason's phone. Handing it to her he smiled, never taking his eyes off of her while she put in her number and Santana's. "Text me so I have your number." Tina said handing his phone back. Nodding he quickly texted her _**'Hi.' **_Tina smiled hearing her phone ping "I'll text you later, we can get a coffee and catch up."

"Okay." Jason agreed "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mike, can you help me with my math?" Quinn asked watching Tina for any kind of reaction "I think I have it but I'd like you to go over it with me just to be certain, if that's alright." Quinn rested her hand on Mike's bicep, Tina squinted her eyes.

"Sure, I'll call you after dinner, you can come over and we'll look at it." Mike agreed quietly.

Beaming Quinn kissed his cheek before bouncing away calling back over her shoulder "Thank you Michael Chang, you're my hero." he nodded pulling his car keys out of his pocket, he hadn't seen the looks Tina shot Quinn, but Quinn had caught them and was pretty sure if looks could kill she'd be dead or at least close to it.

* * *

"Are you okay sweetie?" Santana asked opening the passenger side door for Brittany.

"Tired, practice." Brittany mumbled.

Closing the door after Brittany slid into the car Santana blinked confused, Brittany lied...to her, Santana didn't care if Brittany lied to other people to keep their secret but she didn't like Brittany lying to her. Tossing both their bags into the back seat Santana closed the back passenger door, Santana would talk to her on the way to Breadstix, if that didn't work she had more tricks up her sleeve. Her phone buzzing before she reached the driver's side Santana checked it, surprised it was Quinn. Poking it she read the message from Quinn her expression changing as she read the words **'Brittany's worried the new boy will take your attention away from her'**

Quickly texting Quinn **'K' **back Santana tucked her phone away.

"Do you want to skip Breadstix and just go to your house, we can order pizza?" Santana asked sliding into the driver's seat, Brittany continued looking at her hands clasped in her lap. Closing and locking the car door Santana reached over covering Brittany's hands with her own offering "We could cuddle and watch tv."

"Okay." Brittany nodded.

"Okay." Santana agreed, giving Brittany's hands a squeeze she turned the car on.

* * *

Dinner with Mike and his mom was the same as it always was, Tina smiled and behaved as a proper young woman should, Mike was quiet and respectful neither mentioning Glee, and then Tina went home to do homework. She'd been home 20 minutes when she heard her phone vibrate against her desk, she knew it wasn't Mike.

**'How was dinner?'**

**'Same, I'd rather go to Breadstix but Mike's parents like to support the Asian community. What'd you do for dinner?' **Tina replied putting her phone back down.

**'Pizza. What are you doing tomorrow?'**

**'Brainiacs practice.' **she could imagine him laughing at the phone.

**'What?'**

**'It's part of McKinley's academic decathlon club, it looks good on my transcripts, it's how I get to stay in Glee.' **Tina explained. **'We're meeting at 9, we should be through by 12.'**

**'Lunch?' **he asked.

**'Sure, we can catch up.'**


	3. Old friends, first meetings

Quinn smiled as the door opened "Hello Mrs. Chang, I'm Quinn Fabray, Mike and I are going to do our math homework together."

"Oh, yes, he mentioned that. He is set up in the dining room, more space for the two of you." She gestured Quinn to follow her. Seeing the shoe rack by the front door Quinn slipped off her shoes, Mrs. Chang gave her a smile and nod before leading the way. "Michael, Quinn is here."

"Thank you." Standing up from the table Mike pulled out the chair next to him.

Putting her books on the table with his she sat down letting him push her chair in. "Thank you."

Waiting for his mother to leave Mike asked "You don't really need help do you?" giving a small smile Quinn squeezed his hand before opening her book to the matching page, both of them had gotten most of their homework finished in class. Glancing over Mike saw all her answers matched his.

Mrs. Chang checked in on them thirty minutes later, they were still quietly doing their homework, they had switched to history, it looked like Spainish was the only thing left. Just as quiet as they were Mrs. Chang switched out their empty water bottles and set a plate of sugar cookies in front of them receiving a hushed "Thank you." from both of them.

It wasn't until she heard them laughing that Mrs. Chang peaked in on them again, they were putting away their books and talking about their Spanish teacher. "I truly wonder how many sweater vests he has."

Mike chuckled "I've never seen him in the same one twice."

"Are we all done?" Mrs. Chang asked surprised.

Quinn nodded smiling "Homework goes so much faster when I work with someone on my level." homework with Santana and Brittany took forever, Santana was smart but wasn't about perfection and Brittany struggled with everything but Spanish.

"It was fun." Mike nodded, Tina being younger than him, when they did homework he spent a good deal of the time explaining her homework to her because he'd learned it the year before. He loved her but homework took forever when they were together. "San says she'll double check our Spanish homework."

Mrs. Chang remembered Santana, she was always over with Brittany and Matt, Brittany was a sweet girl. "How are Brittany and Santana?"

"Cheerios and Spanish are great." Mike answered "Brittany has a tutor for her other classes."

"Santana misses Matt." Quinn added.

"He was a nice young man, very respectful." Mrs. Chang nodded. "It was nice seeing you again Quinn." seeing the confusion on Quinn's face Mrs. Chang reminded her "You're a Cheerio like Brittany and Santana, I've seen you at the games."

Quinn chuckled "Oh."

"I will leave you to your good byes." Mrs. Chang gave a nod before leaving the room.

Quinn waited a moment before saying "I just wanted to check on you after today, if it helps any Tina was giving me some very evil looks when I touched your shoulder and kissed your cheek."

"Thanks Quinn, I mean...it was just so..."

"Sucky?" Quinn offered.

"Yea," Mike nodded "It sucked seeing her that excited to see him, I haven't see her smile so much since camp." he admitted.

"Well if you don't mind me helping out I'll remind her just how much she loves you." Quinn smiled.

Mike chuckled "Thanks." he gave her a hug.

Tina beamed at Mike as he stepped out of the car, "Good morning." he smiled back.

"I can't wait to beat Carmel!" Tina squealed running to the car.

"Do you want to get lunch when practice is over?" Mike asked opening the car door for her.

"I can't I'm getting lunch with Jason." Tina chirped ducking into the car.

"Oh." heartbroken Mike closed the door before walking to his side, giving a inhale and then exhale he slipped into the car. Looking down at the steering wheel Mike started the car saying "That's cool, Quinn and I were talking about studying more anyway, I'll just give her a call." Her eyebrow arching at the last statement Tina said nothing.

Practice went as expected, "Next practice, same time, same place." their advisor pointed back at the auditorium.

Wheeling Artie to his mother's waiting car Mike smiled when the younger boy said. "We got this, nothing can stop us now."

"We got this." Mike agreed "If you want to study more, let me know, I'll come over."

"Okay." Artie nodded "Hi Mom."

"Hey Artie, hi Michael." Artie's mom waved to the duo.

"Hi Mrs. Abrams." Mike smiled.

Smiling at Jason she sipped her frappe before asking "So how did you end up at McKinley?"

"Transfer." he gave a shrug.

"Uh huh, is it anything like the reason you left halfway through junior high?" Tina asked remembering his temper.

"They were asking for it." he muttered before taking a bite of his sandwhich.

Shaking her head Tina remembered exactly how she first met Jason and Santana.

_School sucked and she didn't want to come back, Tina's lower lip quivered, they pushed her and yanked the swing chain out of her hand taking the swings over. "Loser."_

_"You need to go back from where your Mommy bought you."_

_"They coulda picked a different color." the first boy sneered, laughing he asked. "Can you even see?"_

_Tina wasn't sure what was going on, first the boy was making fun of her for being Asian and next he was on his face on the ground with his friend landing right next him, "Deja de ser un bastardo o mi amigo te pateará el trasero." Tina looked up confused it wasn't Chinese or English. Smirking down at the boys with her hands on her hips was a little Latina the same size as Tina, standing behing the other girl (and about a head taller) was a grinning blonde boy. Growling at the two other boys as he stepped around the little Latina he quickly moved closer to the other little boys, scrambling to their feet they ran away as the blonde boy chased them. "You're new."_

_"I'm kindergarden."_

_"First grade, so's he." the Latina answered sitting in one of the swings before gesturing to the other one._

_"Thank you." Tina sat in the swing next to her, neither of their feet could reach the ground. "I'm Tina." she said softly._

_"Santana."_

_"Jason." the taller blonde boy grinned rejoining them. "Need a push?" he asked Tina._

_"Okay." Tina nodded._

_Moving behind both girls Jason pushed Santana's swing first then Tina's "They won't mess with you no more." Santana promised, then glared at Jason when he said._

_"Any more." laughing Jason added "It doesn't work on me, you have to learn the right words."_

_"I know the right words in Spanish." Santana stuck out her tongue, Tina giggled. _

_Tina was excited to introduce her new 1st grade friends to her mom, they didn't even tease her because her mom was white, and after that day neither did anyone else._

Her phone vibrating Santana picked it up, confused because it was a message from Tina she opened it smiling at the photo she saw. A selfie of Jason and Tina with the text **'Hey Moe, Breadstix?'** Santana chuckled before quickly tucking her phone away, but not quick enough, the blonde was frowning. Pulling the phone back out Santana poke the text so she could show Brittany.

"Just Tina with Jason."

"Where's Mike?" Brittany scowled at the picture.

"I didn't ask." Santana admitted.

Finding her phone Brittany texted Mike **'Are you with Tina?' **Brittany held her phone bouncing a little while she waited. "Oh." Brittany looked down when her phone vibrated, it was a picture of him and Quinn smiling.

**'Basketball with Quinn, taking a break from studying, do you want to come over?'**

Brittany glanced at Santana, who was picking at an imaginary thread on her pants (Brittany'd seen her do it enough to know there was nothing on Santana's pants), patiently waiting, waiting for Brittany to put her phone down."Mike wants to know if we want to come over and study and play basketball."

"What do you want to do?" Santana asked carefully.

"Can we just stay here and watch movies?" Brittany asked cautiously, she knew if she pushed Santana too far the Latina would leave.

"Of course." Santana said relieved she didn't have to socialize with Quinn yet, she was still kinda mad at her.

Brittany grinned cuddling back with Santana, switching her phone to camera she handed it to Santana, leaning her head against Brittany's they grinned taking the picture. Giving Brittany her phone back Santana relaxed as the blonde sent the picture and text to Mike. **'Disney movies with San.'**

It wasn't Mike that replied **'She's just afraid we'll kick your asses at basketball. Q.'**

Brittany giggled before handing her phone to Santana "Oh hells no."

"Wanna go now?"

"Nope." Santana took the phone away from Brittany texting **'Kick her ass Boy Chang. S.'** Pulling Brittany back with her Santana took a picture of them with her own phone before sending it to Tina **'Sorry Larry, Curly watching movies with Britt.'**

Pushing play on the remote Brittany relaxed against Santana resting her head on Santana's boobs. Pulling the blanket from the back of the couch Santana let it fall where it wanted to partially covering her and Brittany, Brittany straightened it up a little before settling down. "Hey San?"

"Yea B?" Santana glanced down at the top of the blonde's head.

"How did you meet him?" Brittany asked quietly.

"I met him in kindergarden." Santana said softly "I spent a lot of time with my abulea and she only spoke Spanish so I knew more Spanish then English and I had a really thick accent so I didn't talk a lot." Santana smiled as Brittany took her hands, she was trying to comfort Santana without knowing why. "This first grader was making fun of me so I called him something and punched him, well I was small..."

"Still are." Brittany giggled playing with Santana's fingers.

Lightly chuckling Santana nodded, even though Brittany couldn't see her, admitting "True but now I know how to throw a punch, then I didn't, he pushed me down and Jason came to my rescue."

_Her abulea had put her hair in a single braid with a tiny red bow at the bottom, Santana like red it was one of the first English words she'd learned, she glared at the little boy, he'd snagged the bow and was holding it above her head. "¡Devolvérsela!"_

_Laughing the boy dangled it closer before jerking it out of her reach again "My Daddy days you're what's wrong with this country." _

_Santana glared, she didn't understand what the boy was talking about, holding her hand out she demanded in a thick accent "Give it back!" _

_"Look she can talk." a second boy laughed._

_"She sounds like the maid on tv." the first boy laughed._

_That she understood, Santana glared growling "No me gusta."_

_"Go back where you came from." the first little boy shoved her. "Wet back."_

_"¡Estúpido gilipollas!" pulling her fist back she punched him in the chest, laughing he pushed her down. _

_Santana didn't know what was happening but the boy cried out and dropped her bow grabbing at the back of his head, snatching up her bow Santana quickly jumped to her feet moving just in time to see the second boy get hit in the face with a shoe. When the first boy fell to the ground, Santana did not know why he did but she pounced on him, pulling his hair and bitting him. It wasn't until she was being pulled off of him that she let go._

_It was a grinning curly headed boy, he was bigger than both the other boys, grabbing his shoe from the ground he grabbed Santana's hand pulling her away from the two boys. Running they hid on the side of the building. Putting his shoe back on he grinned at Santana "I'm Jason."_

_"Santana." she said waiting for him to laugh._

_"You have a cool accent." he smiled, "I just talk like this, it's kinda boring." Santana smiled putting the bow back at the end of her braid. "Um...can you help?" he gestured to his shoe._

_Santana nodded, he wasn't making fun of her but that didn't mean she was going to talk. Sitting next to him she untied her own shoe before pointing at his "Bunny ears." _

_They were tying their shoes when a teacher found them. "Didn't you hear the bell?"_

_"My shoe untied." Jason pointed to his sloppily tied shoe. "Santana help-ted me." he grinned, his dimples on full display, he knew adults thought they were adorable._

_"Helped." the teacher gently corrected. "Let's get you in your lines, do you know who your teachers are?" they both shook their heads "Do you remember where your backpack is?" she asked as they both stood up, they both nodded. _

_Thinking she wouldn't see him again Santana thank him "__Gracias."_

_His eyes lit up, he knew that one."Welcome." with the teacher looking at them Jason explained "I found her bow." _

_"Oh." nodding the teacher followed them, Santana was surprised the tall boy stopped next to her and picked up a blue back pack. "So you both have Miss Adrian, well isn't that nice, you already have a friend in class." _

_Santana beamed, she knew they wouldn't pick on her as long as he was around, he grinned giving her a thumb's up before stepping in line behind her, he towered over the rest of the kindergardeners. "You sit by me, I help you, you help me."_

_"Deal." Santana nodded picking up her black backpack._

Tina smiled at her phone, a smiling Brittany and Santana "Santana's busy."

"Too busy for us?" Jason frowned.

"She's with Brittany." Tina held out her phone showing him the picture and text.

"I don't think she likes me, I think Mike's right, I think your Brittany friend hates me."

"She doesn't hate you...she just doesn't trust you...with Santana." Tina struggled to explain it, shaking her head she decided to go with a modified truth. "She thinks you're going to steal her girl."

"Wait... is Santana..."

"Best Friends." Tina shook her head, it didn't matter what she suspected she wasn't going to say it to Jason. "Santana protects Brittany, Brittany is kinda lost without her and Santana's just plain mean without Brittany."

"But what about you?"

"They pretty much left me alone, I just blended into the background, until I joined Glee." Tina shook her head "Then at least once a week I got slushied."

"But that's against the rules." Jason frowned.

"I'm dating Mike so they leave me alone now." Tina patted his bicep.

"You tell me if anyone messes with you."

"Promise, but you don't need to end up back in juvie, Puck's still there, we barely have enough people for Glee club." Tina sipped her coffee.

"You mentioned that before, what is it?"

"Show choir, sometimes we meet before school but mostly after school on Thursdays, wanna sing with us?" Tina smacked his arm when he burst out laughing. "Rude."

"I'm sorry," he fought back a smirk "it's just show choir? Seriously?"

"Yes, Santana's in it too, Brittany, Quinn and Mike." Tina rattled off the names of the people he'd met "So's Finn and we're trying to convince Sam and anyone else we can. Stop it." she chuckled smacking his arm when he raised his eyebrow "Monday morning, come to Glee with me, you can meet everyone. And remember they are my friends, most of them."

"Promise I'll be good." Jason kissed her cheek.


	4. First meetings, dinner

**'Hey Moe' **he wasn't sure if Santana was still with her friend Brittany but he wanted to get reaquainted with his friend.

**'Curly.' **Santana quickly tapped back before tossing her phone on her bed, her clothes were seperated by Cheerios uniform, real clothes (which was mostly short skirts and dresses) and church clothes. A simple dress with a sweater she looked more like Quinn when she attended church, the longest part of her morning was straighting her hair, putting on a simple black headband she sat on her bed pulling on what her grandmother deemed church appropriate boots.

**'Free today?'**

Grabbing her phone when it pinged she replied **'Church.' **

**'So that's a no lol'**

**'Sorry' **Santana tapped out on her phone.

**'Monday? Before school?' **he was trying to get more then a one word response.

**'Cheerios.' **Santana replied before typing **'Bye'**

Her eyes were barely open but at least she wasn't driving, Brittany was beaming in the front seat, Quinn was driving her Volvo and Santana was in the back seat, sunglasses on and her empty travel mug clutched in both hands. Quinn didn't have to lift the sunglasses to see the glare the Latina had, after two years of Cheerios every cheerleader knew she wasn't a morning person. At the moment Santana was extra bitchy, practice had been canceled so she was up early for nothing, the only thing keeping her in check was Brittany asking to go to the Lima Bean.

Once they arrived at the coffee shop Quinn held the door open as Brittany tugged Santana in, "I hate when she pulls this crap, she always says practice makes perfect and then this." Santana muttered. "Like Monday doesn't suck enough."

"Let's get breakfast and go watch the boys." Quinn suggested. "Or we could go to the library and study."

"Ugh." Santana grimaced snapping. "Neither. You needs to stay away from Finnocene, he's a second rate football player for a shit team, who left your pregnant ass for Man-hands." pushing her sunglasses up Santana glared at Quinn "And why in hell would I go to the library when I don't have to? You hitting Puckerman's stash?" Santana gruffed at the shorter of the blondes.

"Look Sanny our turn." Brittany tugged Santana towards the counter to order. "Hot chocolate with whip cream," Brittany happily bounced then looked at Santana, biting her lip she asked the brunette. "chocolate coffee?" Santana nodded giving Brittany a small smile "aaaand..." Brittany glanced at Quinn "mocha frappachino?" Quinn nodded, smiling as well.

"One hot chocolate, one cafe mocha and one mocha frappe?" the girl behind the counter asked, the trio always ordered the same drinks, rarely Quinn would order a hot coffee or tea.

"Yes." Quinn nodded looking at her phone, "1 blueberry muffin and 2 chocolate chip muffins as well." smiling she handed over money while Brittany tugged Santana over to a table in the corner.

"We should go watch Mike, he's sad without Matt." Brittany said leaning her head on Santana's shoulder. "We could cheer him and Shane on, Shane's nice maybe they could be friends, maybe Mercedes can get him to join Glee." Brittany rambled on,it didn't matter that Mercedes didn't know Shane.

"Fine, we'll go watch Mike." Santana mumbled, she was trying to stay away from Jason when she was with Brittany but the blonde was making it difficult.

"Yay!" Brittany clapped.

* * *

Quinn carried her own drink and the bag of muffins while Santana carried her and Brittany's drinks "How you two can drink hot coffee and hot chocolate in the heat is beyond me." Quinn shook her head. "Hey Tina!"

"Oh...hey Quinn," Tina looked confused "I thought you guys had practice today?"

"Canceled." Quinn shook her head. "We figured we'd come back and cheer on our Michael." Quinn smiled dropping down next to Tina, Tina's eyes narrowed.

"Beiste is having everyone try out again." Santana mumbled "With Matt gone, Puck in juvie again and Sam being the quarterback from his old school and now Jason joining she just wants to make sure everyone's in the right spots."

"Makes sense." Quinn held the bag out to Brittany as the other blonde sat next to her.

"Muffins!" Brittany squealed opening it, Santana smirked dropping beside her leggy blonde, it didn't take much to make Brittany smile. "You wanna share San?" Brittany pulled out one of the chocolate ones before giving the bag back to Quinn.

"Sure B." Santana nodded, seeing the brunette's hands full Brittany pulled back the wrapper and held the muffin close enough for her to take a bite. Setting her coffee down Santana took a bite before taking the muffin from Brittany and giving her the hot chocolate "Careful, okay?"

"I will." Brittany blew into the small opening of the cup.

"How's Mike doing?" Quinn asked taking out the other chocolate muffin, looking to the field she cringed as Santana laughed.

"Whooo!" Santana cheered "Give 'em hell!" Jason was bearing down on Finn "Run Finnocence! Run!" Brittany giggled which made Quinn and Santana smile.

All four girls, Santana included, groaned when Jason tackled Finn it had been a loud hit so they knew it was a hard hit. "Hope he's okay." Quinn watched as Jason stood up and Finn just laid in place. "Ow." Quinn held her bicep looking in Santana's direction only to see Brittany looking slightly guilty.

"We need to find you a guy that's not Finnocence or Puckerman." Santana shook her head taking another bite of the muffin before offering it to Brittany. "See Stay Puff is fine." Santana said pointing at Finn as Jason helped him up.

"What about Sam? He's pretty." Brittany chirped before taking a bite of the muffin. "You could be pretty together." Quinn smirked at Brittany's logic.

"Could do worse." Santana shrugged pointing out. "He's a better quarterback, Mike's catching everything he's throwing."

"We don't know anything about him." Quinn shook her head.

"He colors his hair, you color your hair." Brittany said leaning to Santana for another bite.

"He has Steven Tyler lips." Santana added holding the muffin to Brittany.

"Finn's trying to get him to join Glee." Tina added.

"You three are not helping, I'm not looking for...why is Man-hands here?" Quinn practically snarled seeing Rachel walking to them on the bleachers.

"Nope, let's go." coffee and muffin in one hand Santana grabbed Brittany's free hand "We're going to the field, I am not sitting with her, Q let's go." Santana knew Coach Beiste wouldn't throw them off the field.

"Sorry Tina, gotta go." Quinn agreed getting to her feet, at the moment her reaction to Rachel was just as bad as Santana's.

"We'll tell Mike you say hi." Brittany said following Santana.

"Oh this is from Mike." Quinn handed Tina the bag with the last muffin before quickly catching up with the girls.

"Oh." Tina peaked inside the bag, smiling at the blueberry muffin, Mike knew they were her favorite.

* * *

Santana lead them to the field, straight to the benches giving a nod to Coach Beiste, nodding back the coach knew the girls wouldn't disturb practice some of the boys might try harder with the Unholy Trinity watching.

Getting a quick drink Mike waved at the girls, Brittany beamed waving back.

"How'd you get Brittany to like you?" Jason asked Mike when he rejoined the boys.

"Why?" Mike asked suspicious of Jason's motives.

"She doesn't like me." Jason frowned. "Santana won't hang out because Brittany doesn't like me and Tina says Santana doesn't want to upset Brittany."

"You wanna get with Santana?" it was Mike's turn to frown.

Jason blanched "Not like that. We've been friends since kindergarten, we lost track when I went to juvie and her and Tina moved. Just want to catch up, she's like my little sister." Jason said honestly.

"Today ladies." Coach Beiste yelled pointing to the field cutting their conversation short.

* * *

Tina didn't want to wait with Rachel alone but she knew Santana and Quinn would likely beat the hell out of Rachel so she waited by the locker room door while Rachel rambled on about some solo she was working on for Glee, even though she'd already heard all of it already. Mike was always the first one out, he didn't like Tina waiting for him, they may have been dating but some football players were still bastards. However this time Jason was with him, "Hi." Tina smiled at Jason before jumping into a surprised Mike's arms squealing "Thank you for the muffin!"

Mike smiled wrapping his arms around her, "I know you like blueberry."

"I do, do you want to share?" Tina asked taking his free hand.

"Sure." Mike nodded leading her to the quad and away from Rachel.

Jason followed behind, he really hadn't made any friends yet, he just knew Tina and Santana. "Did you get the text from Mr. Schue he wants to see us before first period."

"I'm not sure how much more of the Rachel show I can handle." Mike muttered, it wasn't fun without Matt. "I know I can't sing well but I can dance and I'm tired of just swaying in the back with Brittany."

"You, Britt and Santana are wasted and so are the rest of us." Tina leaned her head against Mike's shoulder, Jason frowned. "Is it wrong to wish she would lose her voice? I mean does that make me a mean person?"

Mike chuckled "It makes us human."

Tina waved to her fellow Goth's as she sat down with Mike, Jason joined them at the table. "We need to find you a girl." Tina said pulling off a piece of the muffin.

Jason straightened up stuttering "N..no that's okay."

"You can't just follow me around looking like you're going to beat people up." Tina chuckled handing the muffin piece to Mike as she spoke to Jason.

"Worked until juvie." Jason mumbled.

"I know," Tina patted his fisted hand "but I have Mike to protect me now, we have to find you a girl."

"It's no use, the girl I like has a boyfriend and I'm not gonna mess that up for her." Jason shook his head his eyes momentarily connecting with Mike's "But if he hurts her I'll break his legs." Jason tilted his head narrowing his eyes, Mike swallowed knowing the threat was for him.

"No breaking anything." Tina chided picking at the muffin again "That's what got you sent to juvie in the first place."

"It was just an arm, and he shouldn't have picked on you." Jason mumbled looking down at the table, Mike couldn't help but smirk it was identical to Santana when Brittany scolded her.

"So what happened this last time, why were you sent here?" Tina asked eating the muffin piece as she handed another piece to Mike.

Jason sighed running his hand over his buzz cut, he missed his curls but it was better without them in juvie, nothing for others to grab onto in a fight. "I may have broken someone's arms...again."

"You have to control your temper." Tina shook her head.

"They were picking on him." Jason shrugged "I mean really who goes after someone smaller than them?"

"Karofsky." Tina frowned thinking of Kurt.

"Azimio." Mike grumbled, keeping those two and a few of the other football players away from the Glee kids was a full time job.

"Those guys are on the team." Jason frowned looking at Mike.

"Yea. They don't slushy Tina because she's my girlfriend, but our friends aren't as popular and they go after them, especially Artie and Kurt." Mike explained. "I do my best but they go after them when I'm not around."

"Little dude in the wheelchair? And that skinny vampire looking kid?" Jason asked Tina, she nodded. Mike chuckled at Jason's description of Kurt.

"They've thrown them in the dumpster and locked them in a port-a potty, Puck used to but he's changed, Finn's just always stood by." Tina shook her head, Jason scowled.

"We better head to Glee." Mike stood up.

"Come on." Tina jerked her head in the direction they were going "You promised."

* * *

Rachel was already in the room standing by the piano practicing scales when Mike and Tina walked in followed by Jason. "Oh hello." Rachel smiled walking over to the towering teen as he sat in the chair on the other side of Tina "Are you here to join Glee, I'm Rachel Berry lead singer and reason we even have a Glee club these days." Rachel extended her hand.

"Jason Emmett." he shook it.

"He doesn't sing." Tina shook her head "He's just here to meet new people, look there's Artie and Mercedes." Tina beamed waving at the duo.

Jason leaned in front of Tina asking Mike "Isn't she the girl Shane talks about?" Mike nodded.

"Shane? Who's Shane?" Tina looked at Mike.

"New football player, transferred the end of last year." Mike explained. "I think he goes to church with Mercedes."

"What's he saying?" Tina asked the boys.

"Nothing bad." Mike promised "He thinks she's cute, I think he's afraid to talk to her though."

"Come on Wheezy I needs to sit and finish my coffee." Santana gruffed behind the curvy black girl.

"Doesn't help you're still a bitch." Mercedes laughed rolling Artie through the door before heading to her seat. Jason frowned but smirked when Santana came back with.

"Someone has to be, Quinn joined the dark side." Santana quipped leading Brittany into the room, Quinn right behind her.

"Being nice is not the dark side." Quinn chuckled. "You should try it some time."

"I'm nice." Santana scoffed "I'm honest with you people if that's not nice I don't know what is." shaking her head Santana glanced at Jason confused as to why he was in the choir room. Brittany scowled at him as she followed Santana up to the seats in the back.

"See." Jason whispered to Tina "She hates me."

"It's fine." Tina promised grabbing his hand and trying to pull him to his feet, after a few tugs that did not budge him in the slightest she smacked his shoulder laughing "Get up. Jerk." chuckling he got up following her to Mercedes and Artie.

"Oh." Mercedes looked up at Jason.

Spinning in his chair Artie squeaked as his eyes continued upward until they met the towering blonde boy's eyes "Please don't break my chair."

"I'm Jason." he held his hand out to Artie "Tina and Santana's friend."

"F..friend?" Artie slowly held out his hand.

"Yea." Jason carefully took the tiny boy's hand giving it a shake "Tina's showing me around today and introducing me to her friends."

"Mercy." Mercedes rested her hand on her chest.

"He's on the football team with Mike." Tina chirped proudly.

"Are you sure he isn't the football team? No offense." Artie nervously smiled.

Jason chuckled "None taken."

"Jason's going to join us for lunch." Tina patted the towering boy on his bicep.

"Are you sure?" pushing up his glasses Artie admitted "That's like social suicide, even Santana's not that brave."

"I heard that Wheels." Santana growled, she'd promised Brittany she'd stop calling him McCripple Pants.

"Um, hey I know you're new here." Finn shoved his hands in his pockets "Outside of Glee we stick to our own groups."

Jason smirked asking "I thought Glee was a group." Quinn coughed trying to cover up a surprised laugh. "I'll tell you what, you sit with your group and I'll sit with Tina and Mike and whoever else they sit with." Jason patted Finn on the shoulder "It was nice to meet you Mercedes... oh Shane says hi." smiling Jason gave Santana a wave and Tina a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll see you later."

"Shane?" Mercedes asked Tina as Jason left the room.

"Tinsley." Mike piped up "He's on the football team."

"Heeey." Artie teased Mercedes.

"Boy shut up." Mercedes blushed shoving Artie's head she laughed, wheeling him over to his usual spot she took the now empty chair next to Tina.

"Look alls I'm saying is the more of you with boyfriends on the football team that's one less guy that's gonna throw me in the dumpster." Artie admitted, Mike nodded.

"I mean, I've seen him at church but we don't talk."

Clapping his hands as he walked into the choir room Mr. Schue called their attention to him "We need to practice..."

"Practice makes perfect." Rachel sang out.

"Oh shut up Hobbit." Santana rolled her eyes, Quinn offered the Latina her frappe knowing the other girl had finished her own coffee and could use more. Santana gave a quick head lift taking the cold coffee. Quinn knew it was a thank you.

"Ladies." Mr. Schue held his hands up. "I have set more times to meet and practice, this should work around all your other activities, if it doesn't come see me." handing out papers he reminded "Test today in Spanish."

Yawning Santana mumbled "Excuse me, where is the restroom?" before repeating the phrase _"¿Discúlpeme, dónde está el baño?" _earning a giggle from Brittany and low chuckle from Quinn, they'd learned more Spanish from Santana than they had from Mr. Schue. First bell ringing the group split heading to their first hour classes.

Santana sat in the back of her math class, because why the hell not, she could file her nails or whatever else she wanted to do in peace. Jason sat in the back because he felt bad about blocking the board, he grinned taking the seat next to her teasing. "Brittany's not gonna pop in here and try to kick my ass is she?"

Santana shoved his shoulder "Ass."

"So she hates me." Jason said bluntly.

"She doesn't." Santana shook her head pulling out her nail file.

"She glares at me, Tina said she likes everybody but obviously that's not true." he grabbed his pencil and notebook out of his bag.

"I'm her best friend, it's been us and Quinn against the world from the day we met, Brittany gets confused when things change." Santana said softly "Everyone else was afraid of me, but she was never afraid of me."

"That's a nice feeling." Jason agreed. "So how can I make friends so we can all hang out?"

"I don't know." Santana said honestly. "How about you and Tina come to Breadstix tonight, I'll bring Britt and Quinn, Tina can bring Mike. Maybe in a group she won't see you as a threat."

* * *

Tray in hand Jason followed Tina to the table, Mike was tutoring, "He's like a big puppy." Brittany tilted her head watching as the blonde boy sat at the table with Tina, Mercedes and Artie. Santana chanced a quick glance in their direction.

"Between Cheerios and Glee there's barley any time for the other clubs." Quinn muttered sitting down "I swear if my grades drop..."

"We'll just study group and homework with Mike." Santana said poking at her lunch with her fork "Is it even legal for them to feed us this crap?" pushing her tray away Santana frowned.

"You need to eat something." Quinn said softly.

"I will, tonight at Breadstix, you two are coming."

"It's not Friday." Brittany said confused.

"You need to eat before that." Quinn frowned, Santana rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Yea, my car's still in the shop." Santana nodded before turning her attention to Brittany "Brittany, sweetie, I want you to get to know Jason, he's a nice guy. So we're going to dinner with Mike and Tina and Jason."

"Why?" Brittany frowned.

"It would mean a lot to me B."

"K." Brittany mumbled.


	5. Dinner, new friends

Tina, Mike and Jason were already at Breadstix when the Unholy Trinity arrived, the hostess running at the sight of Santana made the Latina smirk, she didn't wait to talk to anyone she just headed for the other trio. Extra bread sticks and three ice teas with lemon were waiting for them. Jason smiled "Hey Moe."

"Curly." Santana nodded letting Quinn slip in next to him and then Brittany.

"Like the stooges?" Quinn asked curiously.

"The teachers started it, they called us the Three Stooges." Tina explained "So when we found out who they were we started calling each other the names, Santana got to be Moe because he was in charge and Jason has curly hair so he's Curly," Jason chuckled rubbing his shaved head. "I'm Larry by default." Santana glared at the waitress as she scurried by, another one right behind her slipped a children's menu on the table with crayons. Santana slid them over to Brittany who beamed.

"Tic tac toe?" Tina offered, Jason watched Brittany smile and hand the Asian girl a red crayon, making an x Brittany moved the paper to the center of the table, Tina smiled marking an o.

"So how are you finding McKinley?" Quinn asked Jason.

"Interesting...the cheerleaders are following me around."

"Sue likes us dating football players." Santana explained. "If we tell them you're off limits they'll leave you alone, unless there's a girl you like, then we'll nudge her your way." with the way the girls were throwing themselves at him Santana knew no girl would say no.

"Um..no, the girl I like has a boyfriend." Jason sulked, Quinn simply arched her eyebrow when Tina said.

"I'm sure you and Santana could scare him away."

"No..." the group looked at him, he'd practically shouted it, clearing his throat Jason explained "He's a nice guy, she's totally head over heels... it would hurt her if they broke up." Quinn glanced at Santana who rolled her eyes at her in agreement, Tina was clueless to see Jason had a crush on her. "Who are you dating?" Jason asked Santana getting the attention off himself.

"I used to date Matt back when Brittany dated Mike freshman year, but no we're single." Santana sipped her drink, the group knew better than to mention Puck.

"Santana says there's no other nice boys on the team," Brittany said without looking up from the paper as she drew another x. "she says I can only date nice boys." Tina gave a small smile marking the paper.

Santana shrugged not saying anything. "So who are you dating?" Jason asked Quinn.

"No one. Santana's right there's really no other nice boys on the team." Quinn shook her head.

"Shane's nice." Mike spoke up "And so's Sam."

"But Shane's got a thing for Mercedes." Brittany quipped.

"Wait? Seriously?" Santana straightened up.

"He looks at Cededs like Mike looks at Tina." Brittany marked the paper again not noticing Tina looking right at her or Mike blushing. "When I caught him he sounded like Tina used to." Tina rolled her eyes knowing Brittany was talking about the stuttering.

"It's true, he's always talking about her." Jason nodded "He said she sings beautifully."

"She does." Tina nodded. "You should actually stick around during a Glee practice and hear her, Santana too."

"Tina too," Mike added "Mr. Schue favors Rachel but everyone can really sing, almost everyone." Mike smirked, the girls chuckled.

"We're the best dancers." Brittany finally looked up, smiling she held her hand up to Mike, giving Brittany a hi-five Mike smiled back at her. "Santana too... we need another boy dancer, Matt was always Santana's partner." Brittany said sadly.

"We'll find someone Britt," Tina smiled "I promise." Brittany nodded frowning at the paper before marking it.

"Right now we just need enough people to qualify." Quinn frowned.

"Happy thoughts." Mike tapped the table "Our football team is actually worth cheering for."

"I hold my opinion until after I see you guys play the first game." Santana snorted "A few good players don't make up for crappy coaching and horribly untalented bullies."

"Coach Beiste is way better than Tanaka," Mike promised "she has the fire he didn't, I mean she's making Finn try out for quarterback not just giving it to him."

"She's not afraid of Sue I'll give her that." Santana nodded watching Tina finish her game with Brittany, Quinn watched Santana lightly tap her cup against the table then give a quick head tilt to Jason. Clearing her throat Tina handed the crayon to Jason, Brittany marked her x before pushing the paper back to Tina, Tina slid the paper to Jason causing Brittany to frown, Jason marked the paper sliding it over to Brittany. Santana tilted her head lightly bumping it against Brittany's murmuring "Please B? For me?"

"K." Brittany muttered, marking the x she pushed the paper to Quinn who pushed it to Jason.

Jason said nothing but marked the o and slid it back over, it took a few times pushing the paper back and forth before Brittany cracked a smile. "You're really bad at this." Brittany giggled putting her final mark on the paper, Santana smirked.

"More into lifting weights and martial arts." Jason admitted marking the paper and slipping it back to Brittany.

"Is Marshell nice?" Brittany asked scanning the paper.

"Not that Marshell sweetie." Santana softly corrected "He means the fighting martial, like karate."

"Oh. Dad wanted me to do that but I didn't want to be a stereo type." Brittany nodded "I mean really an Asian that knows how to fight."

"Um..." narrowing his eyes Jason studied Brittany's features, a tall slender blonde claiming to be Asian was the oddest thing he'd heard.

"Brittany's dad is Korean." Quinn explained "Britt took after her mom, her sister looks more like their dad."

"Oh." he nodded still confused.

"Did you know dolphins are gay sharks?" Brittany asked. Santana's head snapped up from the menu she was reading, watching Jason for any kind of reaction.

Jason nodded looking as if he was trying to understand what Brittany said "Where did you hear that?"

"Animal Planet." Brittany looked up from the game "You lost."

"That's okay." he nodded. "So the dolphins are gay?"

"And ducks and penguins and a bunch of other animals, there's even a penguin that likes everybody." Brittany explained.

"I heard about that." Tina piped up causing the entire table, except Brittany to look at her like she was crazy. "No seriously." pulling out her phone Tina quickly tapped it before handing it to Mike. "See, they were together for years and even had a daughter together." Tina's phone quickly passed around the table as the group read the article. Eyebrow arched Quinn read the article on the penguins before handing it to Santana who was just as surprised.

By the end of dinner Jason was happy that he'd won Brittany over, she was odd but she was nice just like everyone promised, she didn't even glare when he hugged Santana.


	6. New friends

"You are seriously not a morning person are you?" Jason laughed as they headed to class together.

Santana growled, the football players didn't have as many practices as the Cheerios did and rarely in the morning before school, they were usually after, for a 6 AM practice Santana had to get up at 4 to get ready. "Why does school have to start so fricken early?"

"Santana!"

Santana growled again recognizing Tina's voice "It's too early."

"Shut up." Mike teased earning a slight eyebrow raise from Santana "Britt texted you might need a 'pick her up', her words not mine." Mike held out a cafe mocha.

"Oh my God, yes." Santana held out her hands wiggling her fingers. Taking the cup in both hands Santana sipped the coffee, humming she murmured "I love you." causing Tina to giggle and Jason to laugh. "Shut up, I need this so I don't choke Berry." Schuester's extra practices were going to be the death of her.

Pinkies linked Santana followed Brittany to the back row, Quinn trudged along behind them muttering "I need coffee."

"I'd send Puck but his ass is still in juvie." Santana grumbled.

Brittany squealed seeing Mike and Tina come in followed by Jason and a nervous looking Shane, Shane smiled as the blonde bounced down the steps throwing herself in his arms, he chuckled giving her a hug before setting her down. Like Jason he was soft spoken "Hey Brittany."

"Can I?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"You sure she likes me?" Shane asked.

"You're tall and handsome and really sweet, I think you should ask her out." Brittany chirped "I'd date you if Santana said I could, but she said I shouldn't date people who like other people." Shane nodded looking at Santana who simply smirked.

"Oh!" Rachel clapped at the sight in front of her "Are you here to join Glee?" Finn stood behind her confused, he knew Jason was following Tina around but Shane in the choir room wasn't something he thought he'd see.

Jason shook his head, "Tina said I should come and listen to you guys sing, she said you were good."

"Oh thank you Tina." Rachel beamed, Tina rolled her eyes, Jason gave a quick grin gesturing Rachel over to the piano.

"See the thing is I'm trying to set my buddy Shane up with Mercedes, he has a crush and I thought it would be nice if he could hear her sing."

Bouncing and clapping excitedly Rachel nodded "Yes, absolutely! Anything for love."

Santana snorted at how easily Jason had played Rachel, as much as she was a diva the tiny powerhouse was a romantic so the thought of helping with a love connection excited her. "Thank you." turning around Jason gave Tina a double thumbs up.

"You thought she sounded good at church, just wait." Mike promised.

"Oh my hell..." Kurt froze at the sight of the large football players in the room.

"No, no." Mercedes took Kurt's bicep and hand giving his hand a squeeze she promised, "It's okay."

"He's nice," Artie nodded towards Jason "and he stopped someone from putting my head in the toilet last year." Artie pointed at Shane.

Jason smiled stepping towards the nervous boy "Jason Emmett, I'm a friend of Tina and Santana's from back in the day."

"K...Kurt." he slowly extended his hand "Wait did you say Tina and Santana?" Jason nodded.

"He's not an asshole Hummel, I do have a few nice friends." Santana snarked seeing Kurt hesitate when he realized Jason had said he was a friend of Santana's.

"Two is not a few." Quinn quipped.

"I got you and Britt, the Asians and Jason so that brings it up to like five." Santana glared at Quinn making the smaller of the blondes chuckle, Quinn was happy to be back on the friends list.

Jason smirked back at Santana before returning his attention back to Kurt "I'm new here so the girls are introducing me around."

"Are you joining Glee?" Kurt asked glancing at Shane.

"No but we wanted to hear you guys sing. Mike's constantly talking about how talented you guys are." Jason smiled.

Brittany beamed tugging Shane over to Mercedes "Shane this is Mercedes Jones, she has like the best voice ever, except for San." Mercedes smiled, of course Brittany would say Santana had a better voice. "Mercedes this is Shane Tinsley, he's on the football team, his job is to protect the quarterback." patting his shoulder Brittany bounced away from them and back up to Santana.

"Hi." Shane smiled.

"Hi." Mercedes smiled up at him brushing her hair away from her face.

Artie hummed happily rolling himself over to Tina "I approve."

Kurt quietly took a spot in the back row watching the football players, Santana and Quinn laughed at the completely confused look on Mr. Schuester's face when he saw the football players in the room, he was even more confused as Rachel tugged him to the side and explained she wanted to give her voice a rest so the other girls should sing instead of her. "I..." Mr. Schuester rubbed his forehead "Yea... that's fine. Um... Mercedes, do you have anything you can sing?"

"Always." Mercedes nodded just as confused.

* * *

As confused as Mr. Schuester was by the football players appearance in the classroom he didn't say anything, they were behaving. It was strange for him to see Rachel smiling when someone else was singing, and she was absolutely beaming as the other girls performed. He was pretty sure hell froze over.


	7. New friends, friend-zone

Artie felt like Tiny Tim, perched up on Jason's shoulder as the blonde boy not only carried him but his beaten up wheelchair into the school. "Jason!"

"Crap." Jason cringed, looking up at Artie Jason asked "Don't tell her what happened okay? She'll get mad."

"O...okay." Artie said confused.

Turning Jason nervously smiled at Tina. "Hey Larry."

"What happened?" Tina crossed her arms glaring up at Jason.

"I fell out of my chair." Artie lied, not knowing exactly why he was lying to the girl he still loved.

"What happened to your chair?" Tina asked not believing him.

"I tripped on it." Jason lied.

"I don't believe you." Tina pointed at Jason and then Artie adding "Either of you. And when I find out..." Tina glared.

"I hit a rock and tipped over, Jason was helping me up and lost his footing and tripped on my chair, he didn't know he had to lock the brakes." Artie explained.

"I thought the auto-shop kids could straighten the wheel." Jason explained lifting the wheelchair to show Tina the slightly bent wheel.

Still glaring Tina pointed again before leaving the boys to go say hi to her Goth friends.

"I can't believe you're scared of Tina." Artie couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up." Jason chuckled jiggling Artie. "So are the auto-shop guys good enough to fix your wheel?"

"I don't know but I know Kurt's dad can, he owns a body shop."

"Let's find him, maybe he can give him a call." Jason suggested. "But let's steal the wheelchair from the nurses office so you can move around on your own."

"What in the Christmas Carol crap is this?" Santana barked.

"This is not my day." Jason muttered turning around facing the Unholy Trinity, eyebrow arched Quinn was smirking, Brittany was playing on Santana's phone while the Latina stood hands on hips waiting for an answer. When Jason opened his mouth Santana held up her hand.

"Keep in mind we just walked by the dumpsters."

"Oh." Jason's face fell.

"Are you okay Artie?" Quinn asked concerned.

"I'm okay." he promised "Jason pulled me out of the dumpster."

"Don't be mad." Jason pleaded with Santana.

"I'm not mad but you can't..."

"I didn't hurt them." Jason promise "I just dumped them in the other dumpster."

"They charged him, it was epic! He was up against the dumpster so he just ducked down and grabbed them, when he stood back up he dropped them over his shoulder in the dumpster." Artie pipped up.

* * *

By the end of the day everyone had heard about Karofsky and Azimio climbing out of the dumpster, the big unanswered question was how they got there, from the rage on Tina's face Jason was sure she figured it out. Glancing down at Artie in the borrowed wheelchair Jason suggested "Run."

"Are you seriously afraid of Tina?" Artie laughed.

"What...ye...ow." Jason was suddenly at Tina's level causing Artie to cringe at the other boy's pained expression, the shy Asian girl had the gentle giant by the ear.

"You have some explaining to do." Tina hissed before turning her attention to Artie who was slowly rolling backwards "Where do you think you're going?"

"No..nowhere?" Artie asked moving his hands from the wheels.

"Choir room." Tina pointed to the room across the hall releasing Jason's ear. Most of the Glee kids were in there but Mr. Schuester wasn't so that was good because as soon as they stepped in the room Tina was shouting. "Are you crazy, they could have hurt you!"

"No they can't." Santana snorted.

"Not funny." although taken aback by the glare that Tina shoot her way Santana was also impressed. "If you get caught fighting they'll throw you out, if you hurt someone you'll end up in jail, you can't do that stuff anymore."

"I had to do something Tina," Jason said frustraited "they threw Artie in the dumpster and were trying to break his chair, what kind of a friend would I be if I let that stuff happen and didn't do anything about it." Finn shifted guiltily in his chair.

"At least be careful." Tina sighed, her anger slowly draining away she looked at Artie "Are you really okay?"

"Yea." Artie nodded then joked "I got to see what it was like to be tall for a little bit."

Tina shook her head giving a chuckle, leaning she kissed the top of Artie's head before patting Jason on the chest, joining Mike on the rizers she missed the looks of longing from both boys.

Not knowing what he missed Kurt glided into the room "Hey guys, Dad was able to fix the chair." Burt smiled pushing the chair in and locking the brakes, straightening up Burt took in the sight before him.

"Thanks Kurt." Jason smiled then chuckled at Kurt. "Now I know what you look like." Burt's eyes narrowed at the word 'what'. "That vampire movie, you look like one of them."

"Please say Brad Pitt." Kurt held his hands together.

"Definetly." Jason nodded, Kurt gave a little squeal clapping, Jason smiled. "Brad Pitt's vampire's got a sense of style."

"Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad."

"Nice to meet you." Jason took the hand Burt offered. "You're son is an awesome wing-man."

"My son?" Burt looked confused.

"Yea, he convinced me to take home ec, said he's the only guy in a room full of girls, I mean seriously I'd have never thought of taking a home ec class but, yea." Jason grinned. "He protects me from the Cheerios."

"Oh whatever, jerk." Santana rolled her eyes, Jason grinned at her.

Kurt chuckled "Don't worry Santana I threaten them with you, they seem to forget I know you."

* * *

The other teens at Breadstix were surprised by the group that came through the door together, even with it known that Cheerios and football players were in the Glee club they were never really seen together. They put tables together to fit all of the members except Mercedes who was on a first date with Shane and at the movies. Santana smirked watching Jason as he was in a conversation with Kurt and Artie they were arguing as to who was the most bad ass vampire, Kurt was picking by outfit, Artie by hot girls in the movie and Jason by use of vampire skills. Quinn was laughing with Rachel and Tina over the Rugby players and how bad they were.

It was an interesting mix of misfits and cool people but Jason coming back into their lives had reminded Tina and Santana that they were friends, and had become friends to protect each other.

Tina smiled and waved at Jason smiling he waved back from his side of the table sighing "At least he's a nice guy."

"Yea." Artie agreed "But it still sucks."

Kurt glanced where they were looking "Ahh, yes Miss Cohen-Chang." nodding he held up his cup glancing at Finn "Welcome to the Friend-zone." the trio clinked plastic glasses. "At least you two have a fighting chance to get out, Finn will never see me as more than I am."

"As long as Mike makes her happy I'm not going to mess that up." Jason shook his head.

"You love her that much?" Kurt asked "Enough to let her go?"

"Yea." Jason murmured "I do."


End file.
